1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display driver and an image signal processing system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a high speed serial interface such as MIPI® (“mobile industry processor interface,” MIPI is a registered trademark of MIPI Alliance, Inc., Piscataway, N.J.), a command and data are alternately transmitted through a data lane. In detail, a command is transmitted during a first period of one frame, and a data is transmitted during a second period of the one frame. In an interface transmitting and receiving image data, in general, the first period is referred to as a command mode, and the second period is referred to as a video mode.
A transmitter (e.g., an application processor) cannot transmit a command to a receiver (e.g., a display driver) during the video mode. Thus, the application processor temporarily stores a command during the video mode, and transmits the stored command to the display driver during the command mode. In detail, when an interrupt for transmitting a command to the display driver occurs, the application processor temporarily stores a command corresponding to the interrupt, and transmits the stored command to the display driver during the command mode.